finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Guadosalam
|x2 quests=*Buyer Be Where? *Missions (Chapter 2) **Strip Search **Faking and Entering *Episode Complete }} Guadosalam /gwadosə'ɫam/ is the city of the Guado where the gateway to the Farplane is situated in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. The city sits on the path from the north bank of the Moonflow and the southern trail of the Thunder Plains. It comprises three levels with the exits at the bottommost points, the path to the Farplane on the upper level, and the Palace—residence of the current leader—at the center. The city is inside an underground cavern where the walls and walkways are the twisted roots of the trees of the Moonflow's north bank and the city resembles an underground swamp. Story Final Fantasy X Yuna and her guardians pass through Guadosalam on their pilgrimage and are invited to meet with Maester Seymour Guado who has taken an interest in the young summoner. After showing the group a magical sphere projection of the ancient Zanarkand and Lady Yunalesca, he proposes to Yuna. Yuna heads to the Farplane to speak with the images of her parents and make her decision. The party accompanies her to speak with their own deceased loved ones, and Tidus and Yuna share a moment when she urges him to conjure an image of his mother, bringing up resentment towards his father Jecht. Upon exiting the Farplane the former Guado Maester, Lord Jyscal, emerges through the gate and drops a sphere at Yuna's feet. She takes the sphere and sends Jyscal back to the Farplane. Yuna enters the Palace to deliver her decision to Seymour while the rest wait outside and contemplate what would happen if Yuna accepted the proposal. After learning Seymour has left for the temple at Lake Macalania, the group heads toward the Thunder Plains. Final Fantasy X-2 to Guadosalam.]] Following Sin's defeat, the Eternal Calm was not a happy time for the Guado. The remaining Ronso sought vengeance for the crimes committed by Maester Seymour on their race and, fearing their retribution, the Guado fled Guadosalam and took refuge in the Macalania Woods. The city lay empty for a time until the Leblanc Syndicate made it their base of operations, with Leblanc turning the Palace into her personal chateau which is kept heavily guarded. Tobli, an aspiring stage producer, has office space in the city as well. After acquiring uniforms to disguise themselves as members of the Leblanc Syndicate, Yuna, Rikku and Paine infiltrate Chateau Leblanc to retrieve a stolen sphere fragment. Shinra installs a CommSphere at Guadosalam where the Gullwings can view the city from their airship. If Yuna helps the Guado and the Ronso settle their differences, the Guado return to Guadosalam with Tromell, Seymour's former butler, as their leader, along with the musicians of the Macalania Woods. Locations ;Seymour's Mansion/Chateau Leblanc The Guado Mansion home to the leaders of Guadosalam during the events of Final Fantasy X. In Final Fantasy X-2, the Leblanc Syndicate take over with Leblanc living in the mansion. * Wood Clearing ;Farplane An underworld below the surface, it is a gathering place for the dead. * Time Capsule ;Tobli Productions ;Data Dealer Once an inn, it has since become a hub for data collecting in Final Fantasy X-2. Quests Final Fantasy X Affection mechanics If Tidus talks with Lulu after Yuna enters Seymour's mansion, when talking to Lulu a third time she will say "I shouldn't have to say this, but don't fall in love with her Yuna". Replying "Too late" will increase Yuna's affection value by eight. Replying "You're more my type, Lulu" will increase Lulu's affection value by eight. If Tidus talks with Rikku after Yuna enters Seymour's mansion, she will ask "It's your big chance, huh?" Replying "I guess you're right" will increase Yuna's affection value by eight. Replying "I'd rather have you, Rikku" will increase Rikku's affection value by eight. Watching Kimahri leave the item shop will increase his affection value by six. When the player returns to Guadosalam later on in the game, but before defeating Ginnem's Yojimbo in the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth, speaking with Lulu in the Farplane will boost her affection value by eight. After defeating Ginnem's Yojimbo in the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth, speaking to Lulu in the Farplane will further increase her affection value by eight. As in every other location, when the party is spread out, the one Tidus talks to first gains affection points. Final Fantasy X-2 Buyer Be Where? :''Note: This mini quest can serve as the answer to O'aka's debt before Chapter 3.'' Use the hints provided to hunt down the person in Guadosalam who's out for some data! Press to trick... er, talk your target into making the purchase! But be quick - no one wants old news! * Objective: Find a buyer for the data. * Unlock: Becomes available when Yuna talks to the innkeeper and buys data off of him for 10,000 gil. * Reward: Varies from 15,000 - 90,000 gil, depending on the file. The player may soft restart if the reward was not satisfactory. Missions (Chapter 2) Strip Search :''Note: This is a compulsory mission which is required to complete the game.'' The Leblanc Syndicate may have stolen the Gullwings's hard-earned sphere, but you're going to sneak into Chateau Leblanc and steal it right back! Locate the Syndicate members deployed across Spira and relieve them of their clothing. * Objective: Acquire three women's Syndicate uniforms. * Unlock: Becomes available when the party returns to the Celsius after they hand over the 'Awesome Sphere'. * Reward: Bum Rush Garment Grid Faking and Entering :''Note: This is a compulsory mission which is required to complete the game.'' Nobody steals from the Gullwings! Break into Chateau Leblanc and take back what is rightfully yours! * Objective: Recover the stolen sphere. * Unlock: Becomes available when the party returns to the Celsius after they steal three uniforms. * Reward: Reassembled Sphere, Healing Light Garment Grid Episode Complete The Guado have returned from their exile, inspired by the song the musicians were playing. Tromell takes leadership of the Guado after some convincing by the Gullwings and some musicians. To get Episode Complete in Guadosalam the player must complete the following: * Chapter 1 – The player must find Tromell and speak to him four times at the Macalania Woods. * Chapter 1 – The player must find the three musicians by walking around the Macalania Woods. * Chapter 2 – The player must gather three Syndicate uniforms and complete the Leblanc Chateau infiltration. * Chapter 3 – The party must defeat Garik at Mt. Gagazet. * Chapter 5 – The player must find Tromell and speak with him twice. Episode Concluded The streets of Guadosalam are quiet, with not a Guado in sight. Leblanc is absent as well, and her goons await their boss' arrival. Shops Final Fantasy X O'aka Guadosalam Shop ;Before airship ;After airship Final Fantasy X-2 Items Final Fantasy X * Mega-Potion * Elixir * Al Bhed Primer vol. XIII * 3000 gil * Hi-Potion x2 * Lightning Marble x8 (Path to Farplane) Final Fantasy X-2 In Chapter 5: * Kaiser Knuckles (Tobli Productions, receive Episode Complete for Moonflow and Guadosalam) * Crystal Ball (Tobli Productions, receive Episode Concluded for Moonflow, allow Garik to kill Guado) * Key to Success (Tobli Productions, receive Episode Complete for Moonflow, but allow Garik to kill Guado) * Tempered Will Garment Grid (locked house after speaking to Tromell, must get Episode Complete) * Baralai's Sphere (locked house after speaking to Tromell, must get Episode Complete) * Tetra Bracelet (locked house after speaking to Tromell, must get Episode Complete) Musical themes The theme that plays while in Guadosalam in Final Fantasy X is known as "Guadosalam". The theme is arranged for piano on the Piano Collections: Final Fantasy X album. In Final Fantasy X-2, the theme that plays in the town is again called "Guadosalam" on the Final Fantasy X-2 Original Soundtrack. "Kuon - The Troupe Performs" plays if the player achieves an Episode Complete in Chapter 5. Other appearances Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade FFAB Guadosalam FFX Special.png|Guadosalam (Special). FFAB Farplane Gate FFX Special.png|Farplane Gate (Special). Gallery GuadoSalam.png|Guadosalam artwork. Guadosalam 3.jpg|Guadosalam inn artwork. Guadosalam 5.jpg|Guadosalam shop artwork. Guadosalam 7.jpg|Seymour Manor exterior's artwork. Jyscal-guado's-manor-artwork-ffx.png|Seymour manor interior artwork. Guadosalam 10.jpg|Seymour Manor interior's artwork. Guadosalam 12.jpg|Guadosalam artwork. Guadosalam 13.jpg|Guadosalam artwork. Guadosalam 15.jpg|Path to the Farplane artwork. Guadosalam 4.jpg|Gate to the Farplane artwork. Guadosalam-artwork-ffx.png|Guadosalam residence artwork. Guadosalam-Residence.jpg|Guadosalam residence artwork. Guadosalam entrance.jpg|Guadosalam entrance. Seymour's house.jpg|Seymour's house in Guadosalam. Seymour's house2.jpg|Seymour's house in Guadosalam. Farplane entrance.jpg|Farplane entrance. Guadosalam concept.png|Concept art in Final Fantasy X-2. Etymology Together, the city's name roughly means to 'cross the shallow threshold in peace', likely referring to the location of the Farplane, and perhaps, 'to greet those who have passed on', likely referring to people coming to Guadosalam visit the dead who have passed on to the Farplane. de:Guadosalam es:Guadosalam Category:Towns Category:Locations in Final Fantasy X Category:Locations in Final Fantasy X-2